


염분(Salinity) - (그리고 기수(汽水)의 염분을 재는 또다른 방법)

by orphan_account, somewritings_fromSH



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Cooking, Crowley POV, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Quiet, Romance, Translation, Translation in Korean, Water, good omens - Freeform, soft, 멋진 징조들, 아지라파엘, 영픽번역, 요리, 크롤리, 크롤리 시점 위주, 팬픽, 한글번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewritings_fromSH/pseuds/somewritings_fromSH
Summary: 세계의 종말 이후는 정말 기묘한 느낌이었다. 크롤리는 바다를 구경하러 갔다.





	염분(Salinity) - (그리고 기수(汽水)의 염분을 재는 또다른 방법)

**Author's Note:**

> 원작:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127431

-원작자 허락을 받았습니다.

-백업및 링크용.

###  **Salinity**

### (And Other Measurements of Brackish Water)

**염분**

(그리고 기수(汽水)의 염분을 재는 또다른 방법)

* * *

> _"시인들이 말한 그런 징후는, 당신이 사랑에 빠졌을 땐 항상 이미 너무 늦었어요."_
> 
> _-앤 카슨, 달콤씁쓸한 에로스_

세상의 종말에 대해 말해보자.

그 이후에 대해서 말이다. 누가 그 이야기를 들어줄 것인가? 우린 아킬레스에 대해 몇시간이곤 떠들어댈 수 있다. 우린 사람들이 알아야 할 엘렉트라§의 관한 모든 걸 알고 있다. 우린 고통에 매료되어 작은 촉각조차 소리내어 말한다.

(§엘렉트라: 그리스 신화에 나오는 아르고스의 공주이자 아가멤논 왕과 클리템네스트라 여왕의 딸)

이곳은 '사우스 다운즈'다. 그리고 크롤리는 부둣가에서 사냥하는 걸 좋아한다. 이 아래에선 할 일이 마땅히 많진 않다. 그는 모든 바(bar)와 레코드 샵을 킁킁거리며 냄새를 맡았다. 그는 이 따분한 마을의 끝 근방에 도달하자 장미를 겁주어 복종시켰다. 그러곤 낭창낭창한 몸으로 부둣가로 돌아왔다.

(우선 그는 뱀이다. 항상 그렇듯 뱀이었다. 뱀은 오직 죽었을 때나 몸을 직선으로 뻗는다. 그래서 그의 움직임은 마치 구렁이와 같다. 따옴표나 쉼표처럼, 어슬렁거리거나 성큼성큼 걷는 것부터 갑자기 이상하게 웅크리기도 한다.)

지금 그는 웅크리고 있다. 그의 머리를 물 쪽으로 숙이고 있었다. 그는 물거미와 조류(藻類), 물고기의 첨벙거림을 지켜보고 있었다. 짧고 붉은 그의 머리카락이(죽어가는 별의 색과 비슷해 보인다) 바닷바람에 흩날렸다. 그의 가죽 신발은 애쓰고 있, 아니, 실은 젖지 않게 소금에 스며들지 않으려고 지시하는 것에 가깝다. 바위 사이 웅덩이에서는 조심해야한다. 맨발로 가지 말아달라. 바위에 드러난 살결 끝이 찢겨질지도 모른다. 반드시 샌들은 신고 있어라. 아니면 가죽 신발이라도. 벗지 않는게 좋을 것이다.

그는 항상 물 속에 있기를 좋아했다. 신이 불 속에 있었을 때, 물을 만들어 낸 것처럼. 크롤리는 뱀이었지만 그럼에도 요즘엔 두 팔과 두 다리를 더 맘에 들어한다. 뱀 한마리가 강가 갈대 숲에 엎드려 웅크리고 있다. 물을 통해서 이끼와 진흙도 바라본다.

어떻게 된걸까? 추락해서? 발을 헛디뎠을까? 어슬렁 어슬렁 걸어 내려와서? 얼굴의 선을 따라 시작한다. 그건 거기에 있었다. 아지라파엘 눈 주위에, 그의 턱과 턱선에도 있다. 그의 솜털같이 곱슬거리는 머리는 민들레 씨앗을 빼닮았다. 그 알 수 없는 미미한 미소와 눈의 깜빡거림. 크롤리와 갈망. 배고픈 사람이 식탁에 손을 뻗는 것을 탓할 수 있을까? _이번엔 다시는 그렇게 하지 않을거야. 안그럴거야._ (그는 지옥과 같은 머리에 굴복시키려고 노려보았다. 이상한 턱선과 가느다란 코에는 회의적이었다.)

하지만 여전히 그건 문제되진 않는다. 절대로. 우리가 거울에 대고 말하는 건 중요하지 않다. 크롤리가 아지라파엘을 위해 공연하는 자신을 발견하기 20분이 넘어가기 전까지는 절대 아니다. 장난스런 미소를 얻어내려고 말이다. (천사들 보기엔 좋지 않겠지만. 크롤리는 그런 일에 짜릿함을 느꼈다.) _네 곁에 있으면 난 우스워져._ 불가능하다. 도움이 되든 안되든 그는 역성을 낼지도 모른다. 더이상 그런 것에 대해 생각하지 않기로 했다. 이 넌더리 나는 욕망을 말이다. (그는 언제나 욕망에 대해 생각한다.) 그는 의식의 강물을 괴롭혔다. 어딘가 깊은 곳에서 끊임없이 흐르는 욕망(더한 것일 수도 있다.)의 물결에 오염된 욕망를 흘려보내었다. 지하수면처럼 말이다. 보이지도 않고 두드릴 수도 없다. _너에게 말하고 나면 어떻게 해야할까?_ (절대 알 수 없을 것이다.)

해가 길어졌다. 그는 다시 돌아가야한다.

그는 오늘 밤 요리를 약속했다.

* * *

가장 기이한 무도회라는 건 평행하게 달리는 두 기차와 같다. 각자의 창문에서 서로 바라보려고 하는 것과 같다. 얼마나 깊은 지 알아내려고 하는 두개의 물 웅덩이와 같다. 어떻게 물어봐야 할까? 어떻게 하면 _난 일백 미터하고 칠십사 미터 만큼 깊어_ 라고 말할까? _내 염분은 삼십오 퍼밀§ 정도야. 넌 어때?_ 라고 말이다.

(§퍼밀: 천분율 단위)

우리가 어떻게 해야하는 지 말해 주겠다. 측연선§이 필요하다. 끝에 납 밸러스트§와 작은 흰 비닐이 달린 밧줄말이다. 물에 긴 밧줄을 떨어뜨려야한다. 그리고 얼마나 깊은 지 측정해보아라. 이게 우리가 가보지 못한 곳에 대해 알아볼 수 있는 방법이다. 아니, 알아채지 못했지만 이미 자신의 측연선을 물에 빠뜨렸다. 그리고 작은 납으로 해양의 밑바닥을 감지한다. 당장 다른 방법도 존재한다. 바닥에 부딫혀 되돌아오는 메아리를 이용한 전자기기가 있다. 내보내면 다시 돌아온다. 하지만 그건 불완전하다. 무언가 별로 변하지 않는다. 알려지진 않았지만, 우린 여전히 그리스 인들이 했던 방식대로, 로마 인들이 했던 방식대로 측정한다. 너와 나 작은 보트에서. 줄의 길이를 이용해서 말이다.

누가 그 이야기를 들어줄 것인가? 여행하기 좋은 바다와 측정하기 쉬운 깊이. 우린 조용한 공간들을 망각한다. 그 만(灣)들과 해안가 그리고 고요한 물 웅덩이. 오이디푸스§는 알다시피 모든 것을 얻었다. 이야기와 왕위는 물론이고. 아무도 작은 오두막에 대해 언급하지 않는다. 바우키스§와 직접 만든 파이들에 관한 것도 펠레몬§과 어망에 관한 것도. 아무도 그 고요한 바다의 단 하나라도 기억하지 못한다.

그러니깐 단 한번이라도, 보아라.

(§측연선: 물의 깊이를 측정하기 위한 항해 도구./§밸러스트: 중심을 잡기 위해 바닥에 놓는 무거운 물건./§오이디푸스: 그리스 신화에서 스핑크스의 수수깨끼를 풀고, 숙명때문에 아버지를 죽이고 어머니를 아내로 삼은 테바이의 왕./§바우키스와 펠레몬: 그리스 로마 신화에 등장하는 노부부로 어느 날 제우스가 나그네로 변장해 바우키스와 펠레몬의 집에 방문한다. 이 노부부는 가난하게 살았지만 지극정성으로 나그네를 대접했다. 제우스는 이 둘에 감명을 받아 홍수로부터 피하게 도와주고 소원을 이루어준다. 그리고 노부부는 신전에서 서로 꼭 붙은 한 쌍의 나무가 되었다.)

* * *

그는 부엌에 있다. 냄비를 노려보면서. 그 이유를 설명해주겠다.

당연히 그들은 취해있었다. 모두 크롤리의 잘못이라고는 할 수 없었다.(이번엔 아니다.) 2007년산 스크리밍 이글 카버네 소비뇽§의 뚜껑을 따자고 한 건 아지라파엘이 장본인이었다. ( _"천사야, 천사야, 날 알겠지. 캘리포니아 것도. 다른 걸 골라봐."_ 하지만 아지라파엘은 계속 밀고 나갔다. ) 몇 병을 다 마신 후 크롤리가 오히려 괜찮은 소테른§와인 컬렉션으로 넘어가자고 제안했다면, _전적으로_ 그를 비난할 수는 없다.

(§스크리밍 이글 카버네 소비뇽: 미국 캘리포니아에서 생산한 와인./§소테른: 프랑스 소테른 지방의 와인.)

그렇다. 그때까지 그들은 정말 정말 정말로 취해있었다. 크롤리는 주머니에서 질문 하나를 뽑았다. 사소한 질문 중 하나는 의도한대로 정확히 오해할 수 있다는 두려움때문에 한마디도 하지 않았다. 감정을 노골적으로 내비치거나 너무 분명한 것에 대한 두려움이었다. "이 와인에 대해선 악마적인 기적을 네게 한번 신세 졌어."

"오." 소매로 야던법석을 떨던 아지라파엘이 말했다. "아니야. 어차피 다른 사람과 같이 마시지 못하는 거니깐."

"아니다, 아무거나 골라. 네가 맘에 드는 걸로." 크롤리는 별을 슬쩍해서 가슴주머니에 숨길까 생각하고 있었다. 그는 레프트 은행 근처에 있던 카페에 아지라파엘을 다시 데려갈까 생각하고 있었다. 그는 피에타§를 훔칠까 생각하고 있었다. (아닐지도 모르지만-그는 한번 모나리자를 훔친 적이 있지만 아지라파엘이 눈살을 찌푸리자 도로 갖다놓았다.)

(§피에타: 기독교 미술에서 성모마리아가 죽은 예수를 안고 슬퍼하는 모습을 표현한 예술작품.)

아지라파엘의 입가에는 수상쩍은 웃음이 나타났다. 그 작은 웃음기가 물러갔다가 다시 드리웠다. 그 드리움은 크롤리를 향했다. "네가 요리하는 걸 보고 싶어."

"와인은 이제 그만하자고, 천사."

"난 진지해."

"미쳤군. 초밥을 먹으러 오사카로 같이 갈 수 있어. 신선하게 -"

"크롤리."

크롤리는 유리잔을 골똘히 연구했다. 아지라파엘의 불가사의하게 눅눅한 서점에 오랫동안 묵혀두어서 환각제라도 생긴걸까. "어떤 요리를 원하는데?"

터무니 없고 불합리하고 놀라운 그 웃음. 마치 해를 바라보는 꽃과 같았다. 날이 새었다. "어떤거든." 아지라파엘이 잠시 망설였다. "감히 꼭 말해야 한다면. my dear boy."

"잘들어. 네가 식중독에 걸려 끔찍해져도 날 탓하지마."

* * *

그 오두막은 사우스 다운즈에 있다.

아지라파엘은 머물 곳이 필요했다. 현재 런던의 서점은 불타버렸다. 더이상 그 더미들은 화형을 당한 늙은 마녀보다도 알아볼 수 없게 되었다. 장작더미 위의 죽은 자보다도 불확실해보였다. 크롤리는 자신의 플랫에서 같이 지내자고 제안했다. 물론 아지라파엘은 입술로 우스꽝스럽게 뱀과 같은 모양을 만들어 크롤리의 플랫이 _음산하다는_ 사실을 노골적으로 알렸지만 말이다. (그건 말도 안되었다. 취향에 _음산한_ 것이라곤 없다. 루 리드§가 누구인지 전혀 알지도 못하는 고루한 천사가 취향의 개념을 알리가 있을까? )

그래서 지금 이곳에 있게 되었다. 이 오두막은 완만하게 경사진 백악§의 언덕 위에 위치해 있다. 온통 푸른 하늘과 초원뿐이었고 그외엔 아무것도 없었다. 삐걱거리는 지하철, 펍(Pub)의 활기와 오줌 지린내, 쓰레기통이 넘쳐서 쓰레기가 바람에 흩날리는 것조차 없었다. 여긴 너무 오랫동안 해가 머물고 너무 밝았다. 높은 빌딩이 없어 햇빛을 가릴 수 없었다. 크롤리와 너무 새카만 자켓. 그는 유난히 길어보이는 모습이었으며 밝은 곳을 불쾌해했다.

(§루 리드: 밴드 벨벳 언더그라운드의 맴버/§백악: 백색의 석회질 암석)

그리고 여기엔 백악의 언덕처럼 햐얀 아지라파엘이 있었다. 고집스런 창조물. 그는 구석을 돌아 하얀 장소에 있다. 그리고 놀라움의 미소를 지었다. 조금 집중해서 다문 입과 안정적인 자태의 어깨. 크롤리는 어깨뼈 사이가 가려워 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 손이 닿지 않았다. 꽤 멀지는 않았지만. 그리고 그는 벽에 등을 기대고 문질렀다.

아지라파엘은 매우 기뻐했다. 이곳에 자리잡은 것에 대해 꽤 열광적이었다. 물론, 영원한건 아니었다. (영원에 대한 현실 가능성을 두고 진짜로 약속할 순 없다.) 그러나 반면, 아지라파엘은 막 새로운 사업을 시작한 참이었다. 그의 작고 새로운 마을서점이 열렸다. 물론 크롤리는 이렇게 말한 적이 있었다. _그래, 당연하지. 잠깐 들를거야._ 그는 창문을 잘 닫고 식물을 위협하고 바닥을 쓸었다.

좋다. 지금 당장으로는.

그리고 어째서인지 그게 그를 부엌에 있게 했다. 그는 창문 앞에 서서 소금물에 그의 손을 담궜다. 그는 양배추 말이를 만들고 있다. _사르마_ 라고 불리는 요리이다. 먼저 이파리에 소금물을 적신다. 그리곤 양배추를 조금 덜어내어 잎을 하나씩 떼어낸다. 그 중 괜찮은 것들은 두고 나머지는 개에게 던져주어라. 크롤리는 재빠른 손놀림으로 찌꺼기를 퇴비를 위해 모아두었다.(아지라파엘이 주장한 것이다.) 가스레인지 위에는 소금물이 담겨진 냄비가 올려져있다. 막 물이 끓기 시작했다. 오래 조리할 필요는 없다. 3분 정도면 될 것이다. 아마도.

양배추가 그의 손으로부터 떨어지고 있다. 롤을 딱 맞게 둘러쌀 수 있을 것 같진 않다. 전에 그와 아지라파엘이 먹었던 것과 비슷해 보이지 않았다.(시기쇼아라§의 테이블이었다. 그들 사이엔 병하나가 있었으며 중세시대 벽으로 된 도시에서 탑과 교회가 내다보였다. 블라드 체페슈§의 탄생지인 곳이었다. 트르나바 마레§강에는 길게 뻗은 태양이 일렁였다.) 그는 몹시 화가 났다. 이정도면 쉽게 해결할 수 있다. 그의 작은 상상으론 매우 쉽게 해냈다.

(하지만 아지라파엘은 크롤리에게 요리를 해달라고 부탁한 것이다. 인간의 방식대로. 필멸자의 방식대로.)

(§시기쇼아라: 루마니아 트란실바니에 있는 도시./§블라드 체페슈: 드라큘라로 유명한 15세기 왈라키아 공작. §트르나바 마레: 루마니아에 있는 강.)

_시발, 시발, 시발, 이런 망할. 개죽같은 걸 내놓을 순 없어. 이건 끔찍하군._

아지라파엘이 부탁한 것이다. 그리고 난관이 생겼다.

크롤리의 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐다. 그의 마음과 입 사이엔 단절이 있었다. _잠깐,_ 그는 이렇게 말하고 싶어했다. _이걸 통해서 생각해놓은 게 있어._ 심장과 폐를 나누는 늑막과 같았다. 근육과 근육을 잇는 힘줄처럼. 그렇다. 크롤리는 그의 입, 한 쪽에선 우발적인 말들과 게으른 속어, 나태한 농담을 내뱉었다. 속마음은 다른 이야기다. 그는 찡그린 낯으로 멀리서 지켜보았다. 무엇을 잊었을까? 푸른 색의 이중성. 푸른 색은 차분하며 여름의 하늘만큼 잔잔하다. 해양의 폭풍처럼 사납다. 얼음만큼 정연하지만 불꽃의 가장 뜨거운 부분인 깊숙한 중심은 푸른 색이다. 턱의 입주변에 막 자라나려는 수염을 보아라. 잘뻗은 코. 창백한 눈. _신이시여, 넌 정말 미치도록 아름답잖아!_ (그는 그게 지옥에 대한 죄악임을 생각하지 못하고 있었다. 그것에 대해선 생각하지 않는 게 나았다. 그는 오래 전부터 알고 있었다. 그 인식과 영원히 싸울 것이다. _난 네 것이야._ ) 그는 앞이 흐려져감을 느꼈다. 그의 머리에 심장에서 내보낸 피가 쏠리기 시작했다. 마치 태양을 향해 활짝 펼쳐진 식물처럼.

우린 기수(汽水)§를 망각했다. 극단적인 것으로 가득찬 곳. 우리 경험에 대한 말단의 끝. 바다와 호수가 만나는 곳. 담수와 염수. 우린 중간을 잊었다. 그 어딘가 사이인 곳. '나도 모르겠어'라고 하는 어중간한 곳. 중도인 곳을 판단하는 건 불합리하지만, 반드시 존재한다. 혼합되는 곳이 반드시 존재한다. 넓은 공간의 중간인 곳. 우린 이 망할 마음을 정하기 위해 기수에 고함을 지르며, 템즈 강을 따라 배터시(Battersea)에서 그래이브젠드(Gravesend)까지 걷진 않는다. ( _어서 마음을 정해, 이거 아니면 다른거, 할거야 말거야?_ 라고 말하는 것이 아니다.)

(§기수: 해수와 담수가 혼합되는 곳.)

_널 원해. 매일 아침에도. 네가 토스트에 미치도록 달콤한 잼과 버터를 바르는 걸 지켜보고 싶어. 물 위 배의 선미§에 있는 널 바라보고 싶어. 해가 떴을 때조차. 네가 태양을 원한다면, 그것마저 가져다 줄게. (어떤 방식으로든 널 원해. 거짓말을 할 순 있지만 그래서 도대체 그게 무슨 소용이야? 거칠고 날것의 널 원해. 내 육신이 끼여버린 네 이를 원해. 우리의 성대가 얽혀졌으면 좋겠어. 난 성자(_ _聖者_ _)가 아니야. 난 절대로 단한번도 결코 성자인 적이 없어. 그러니깐 넌 이 지긋지긋한 욕망에 놀라지 마.)_

(§선미: 배의 후방 끝 부근의 장소)

그는 앞으로 무슨 일이 일어날지 장담할 수 없었다. 무언가가 일어난다면 말이다. 말을 꺼내기 힘들다. 그렇지 않은가? 크롤리의 장난스런 악마적인 _기적으론_ 아지라파엘의 함박웃음도, 그 별난 미소도, 어깨 위의 손도 정말 너무나 쉽게 읽혔다. 하지만 대낮부터, 비좁고 먼지투성이 서점에서 아지라파엘이 4시간 동안 부재했을 때 크롤리는 무언갈 놓쳤다고 확신했다. 그렇다, 그가 완전히 잘못 짚었다.

_넌 항상 진짜로 일을 그르치는 데 아주 재주가 있구나, 안그래?_

문이 아지라파엘을 뒤로 하고 쿵하고 닫혔다. 본의 아니라고 하기 힘들지만. 크롤리는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 좋은 물품이 들어오면 아지라파엘은 언제나 문을 부드럽게 닫아야한다는 것을 깜빡한다. 타는 듯한 갈증과 기쁨, 가득찬 햇볕, 지나간 빗속에 남겨졌던 컵은 넘쳐흐르고 있었다.

"크롤리, 냄새가 정말 근사한 걸."

"뭐, 당연하지." 돌아보지 않은 채로 그가 말했다. "흰개미를 축복하러 가든지. 아니면 천사들이 하는 거 아무거나 하러가." (아지라파엘이 부엌을 떠난 뒤, 크롤리는 깊은 숨을 들이마셨다. 그의 깊은 내면의 향기까지 내뱉어졌다. 그의 폐 깊숙한 곳까지. 소리를 낮추고 조심스럽게.)

* * *

_네가 요리하는 걸 보고 싶어._

(손으로 직접 만든 것 말이다. 순수하게 크롤리가 만든 것으로. 창공에서 뽑아낸 것이 아닌, 어디서 공급받거나 받은 것도 아닌 것으로. 안된다. 그의 손으로 직접 만든 것이어야한다.)

그는 두 손을 보고 있다. 자신의 손을 서로 부여잡고 있다. 셰일§로된 천장을 배경으로 두 손을 펼쳐보았다. 그의 손은 날마다 똑같았다. 깔끔했지만 얼룩져 있었다. 그의 손가락은 길고 꿈틀거렸다. 관절을 조금 굽힐 때면 그의 혈관과 힘줄이 조금 더 잘 보였다. 그래, 좀더. 그는 신체 나이에 대해서는 알지 못했지만 쉽게 가늠할 수 없을 정도로 40대 언저리의 몸을 잘 유지하고 있었다. 넷째 손가락에는 거스러미가 일어났다. 옆쪽에 거친 부분에는 벨라도나§로 물들어 있었다.

(§셰일: 벽돌, 시멘트의 재료가 되는 퇴적암./§벨라도나: 진통제, 항경련제, 살충제, 흥분제, 진정제 등에 사용되는 식물.)

벨라도나. 엽록소를 앓고 있는, 독을 앓는 푸르른 식물이다. 크롤리는 정원사였다. 그리고 그의 침실에서 벨라도나를 기르고 있었다. 아지라파엘이 듀우이 십진 분류법§에 대해 알고 있는 것 만큼 그는 '독'에 대해 잘 알았다. 그렇다. 그는 그것들에 대해 친숙할 정도로 잘 알았다. 그는 조리대 앞에서 몸을 구부리고 잎을 떼어내고 줄기를 벗겨낸다. 그리고 씨앗을 으깬다. 그런 다음, 그는 손가락을 핥지 말아야 한다는 것을 잘 안다. 이파리 식물과 베리류 과일이 다 큰 남자에게는 유독해질 것이다. 아마도 리비아§조차 아우구스투스§의 와인이 떨어졌을 때 그렇게 했을 것이다. 사실은 그 독성이 _문제다._ 악마 일의 작은 특혜 중 하나였다. _불멸에 대한 모든 것._ 뭐라고 나무랄까? 무엇이 이걸 작게 자를 수 있을까? 성수와 축복 받은 것들 만이 가능하겠지. (아지라파엘은 축복으로 만들어진 천사다. 크롤리는 그와 어떻게 키스해야 할 지 도통 가늠할 수 없었다. 입술에서 촉촉하게 젖은 입술로. 성수가 그를 태워버린다면, 천사의 입에서 나온 체액으로부터 무엇을 기대할 수 있을까?)

(§듀우이 십진 분류법: 도서관에서 책을 정리하고 분류하기 위해 이용되는 분류법./§리비아: 리비아 드루실라. 고대 로마의 황후. 네로와 아우구스투스의 아내./§아우구스투스: 로마 제정의 초대 황제.)

그는 요리에 대해 골똘히 생각하고 있었다.

심장에 관한 수많은 레시피들이 존재한다. 깍뚝썰고 푹 삶고 압력솥으로 쪄야한다. 그렇지, 약간의 짠 맛과 신 맛이 필요하다. 파슬리와 백리향도 필요하다. 문어 요리처럼 쫄깃하고 부드럽게 요리할 수도 있다. 거기에 서있다가 다시 물러선다. 스태인리스 테이블에 대고 짐승을 몇번이나 계속 반복해서 때린다.

그렇다. 그가 그 전에 한 일보다 심장으로 하는 모든 것들이 더 나았다.

* * *

"정말 훌륭해." 아지라파엘이 포크를 아래로 향하게 두었다. 항상 그가 음식에 빠져들 때 하는 행동이다. 하얀 접시에 완벽하게 10시를 가르켜 포크의 끝을 뒤집어 둔채 놓았다. 그의 손은 살짝 접힌 린넨 냅킨을 집어들고 보이지 않는 부스러기를 자신의 몸에서 털어내었다. "루마니아에서의 날이 떠오르게 하는 걸. 거기서도 양배추 말이를 먹었잖아. 그렇지?"

맞아. 크롤리가 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. 어깨라고 불리는 부위가 정말 날카로운 각도로 움직였다. 그의 검은 천이 뼈마디마다 곧게 뻗어 있었다. "그럴지도. 어디선가 주워들은 거일 수도 있지."

"그게 언제였지? 그 때가?"

"15세기 그때쯤."

"오, 맞아. 블라드와 터키인들." 아지라파엘이 점잖게 고개를 끄덕였다. 입가에는 부드러운 미소가 떠올랐다. 식탁의 끝에는 와인 잔이 경계선처럼 줄지어 놓여 있었다. 마치 국경선처럼. 천사와 악마 같은 경계였다. (해수와 담수, 바다와 하늘 같았다.) "어느 것이 네거야?"

크롤리는 미간을 찌푸렸다. "알다시피 기억이 안나."

"너랑 블라드랑 꽤 친했잖아."

"아, 그는 쾌활한 친구였지. 재미없었지만. 15세기였잖아. 14세기만큼 상당히 나빴다는 말은 아니야. 하지만 들어봐, 천사. 정말로 지겨웠어."

"그게." 아지라파엘이 유리 잔을 빙빙 돌렸다. 와인이 파도처럼 휘몰아쳤다. 그 파도에 빠질 것만 같았다. "내 기억으론 너랑 그 둘이 -"

"뭐가? 네말은 -"

아지라파엘의 얼굴엔 살짝 색이 돌았다. 그의 코 끝과 광대뼈 그리고 귀에는 붓질로 칠한 것 마냥 색이 감돌았다. 심장에 대해 잘 안다면 어떤 변화가 있는지 말할 수 있을 것이다. 크롤리가 빤히 쳐다보았다. "그래, 넌 그와 _몹시도_ 가까웠겠."

"사탄이여 살려주소서." 크롤리가 우물쭈물 대답했다. "절대 그런 적 없어."

" _절대 그런적 없다는_ 말이 '그게 아니다'라는 뜻이야?" 아지라파엘이 말을 멈추었다. "오, 이런. 신경쓰지마. 물어보는게 아니었어. 그렇고 말고."

"절대로 아니야."

"오."

크롤리가 병의 마지막까지 따라냈다. 그가 양배추 잎을 다시 쳐다보게 되는 일은 수천년이 지나야될 것이다. 그리고 양배추를 없애기 위해서 진화하라고 괴롭힐 지도 모른다.

* * *

그 오두막은 물가에 있다. 강이 바다로 흘러가는 하구(河口)에 부둣가가 있다. 해수와 담수가 이상하게 섞이는 곳, 기수역(汽水域). 무엇을 찾아낼 지 여기선 알 수 없다. 세계가 뒤섞인 곳이다. 서로 함께할 수 없는 두개의 세계. 가장자리와 과도의 구간이 그를 매혹시킨다. 산성비와 같은 그의 눈은 부자연스러웠다. 원하면 바닥을 내다볼 수도 있다. 그래서 그는 보았다. 다른 걸 할 만한게 있을까? 그는 해초와 물고기 무리를 보고 있었다. 농어와 도미가 보인다. 그는 눈동자로 자신의 숨에서 나오는 염분을 측정하고 있었다.

그는 소금 기둥 같았다. 롯의 아내§는 의심때문에 뒤를 돌아보았다. 크롤리도 한때 그의 입으로 의심의 실언을 내뱉었다. 그리곤 그 질문들로 타락을 했었다. 그는 여전히 의심이 많았다. 여전히 확신이 없고 여전히 _알고자 함에_ 대한 욕망이 있다. 그는 어떤 인간이든지 마음을 읽을 수 있다.

(§롯의 아내: 성경에 나오는 인물로. 소돔과 고모라가 멸망할 때 천사가 평소 선했던 롯과 그의 가족에게 이곳에서 뒤를 돌아보지 말고 도망가라고 경고했다. 하지만 도망가던 중 롯의 아내는 의심때문에 뒤를 돌아보았고 결국 소금 기둥이 되었다.)

하지만 이 강은 아니다. '아지라파엘'이라는 강. 담수처럼 경쾌하고 온화하다.

"여기서 널 찾을 수 있을거라 생각했지." 크롤리 옆에 서있던 강이 말했다. 크롤리가 그보다 조금 더 키가 컸다. 솜털처럼 부푼 하얀 머릿칼을 살펴볼 수 있었다. 민들레 씨 덩어리같았다.

"아, 그냥 물고기에게 생각할 거리를 한 두개 주고 있었지. 그런거 있잖아."

"크롤리." 아지라파엘이 아주 약간 인상을 쓰며 말했다. 여전히 숨을 고르고 있었다. "입 좀 다물어."

크롤리가 눈을 깜빡였다. "뭐?"

알다시피, 그런게 강물이다. 바다는 절대 흐르지 않지만 강은 언제나 앞으로 흐른다. 담수는 만으로 들이닥쳐 처음으로 문을 두들긴다. 그리고는 _안녕하세요, 반갑습니다, 거기 누구 있어요? 제가 들어가도 될까요?_ 라고 말한다. 아지라파엘과 그의 물결. 눈이 녹아내려 넘쳐흐르는 것처럼. 크롤리의 회색빛 스카프를 잡아당겼다. 책이 책선반에서 제자리를 찾은 것처럼 입과 입, 두 입술이 포개졌다. 필사적인 손가락이 꼭 부여잡았다. 고요한 충돌은 아무것도, 아무말도 필요없었다. 정말로 아무런 말이 없었다. 그의 눈은 갈망했고 입이 원했다. _좋아, 그래, 이거야, 널 사랑해._

(그는 뜻하지 않게 기도하고 있었을 것이다.)

(그는 실제로 타오르진 않았다.)

"괜찮았어?" 아지라파엘이 말했다. 그가 직접 입에 담은 말이었다.

"그래." _그래, 항상 그랬어. 제발, 부탁이야._ 그를 밀어내는 가슴이 있을 거라고 누가 생각할까? 계곡으로부터 온 메아리처럼, 마음에서 마음으로, 심장박동에서 심장박동으로. 우린 함께 뒤섞인다. _너와 나, 나와 너. 부디 널 원해._

"안그러면 나한테 말했겠지. 안그래?" (망설임이 비추어졌다.)

"그랬겠지." _언제나. 언제나 그럴거야._

태초에, 세상엔 아무것도 없었다. 우린 측정한 빛을 통해 알고 있다. 이 거대한 기체는 포용력보다 더 밀도가 높고 안정적인 상태였다. 어제없인 오늘은 없다. 그렇다, 그런 다음 거대한 빅뱅이 있었다. 바깥으로 물질을 내뿜는 폭발. 물질의 창조. 그래, 우주는 창조되고 나서 검은 공간이라는 무(無)가 존재했다. 빛의 입자가 만들어지기까지 수십억 년이 걸릴 것이다. 그렇다, 빛이 존재하기 전에 시간이 존재했다. 그래, _빛이 있으라._

호수와 바다를 볼 때면 우린 바위 사이의 웅덩이를 잊곤 한다. 하구를 보자. 바다와 강이 만나는 곳. 모든게 섞여 기수가 되는 곳. 손가락과 입술 그리고 이마를 쓰다듬는다. 입술의 떨림이 눈꺼풀로, 혀는 쇄골로 향한다. 모든 가장자리가 날카롭지는 않으며 때로는 넓은 선이 존재한다. 가끔은 우리가 작은 집을 지어도 그 사이에 공간이 생기기도 한다. 작은 부엌이 있다면 너와 나는 조용하고 텅 빈 공간에서 살아갈 것이다. 우리 단 둘만이서.

세상의 종말이 있었다.

하지만 보다시피, _그 이후_ 또한 존재한다.

-


End file.
